Aikatsu! BOYiSH☆STARS
Aikatsu! BOYiSH☆STARS ''(アイカツ！ボーイッシュ☆スター lit. Aikatsu! Bōisshu☆Sutā) is an Aikatsu! fanseries by SodaCat16. Contrary to the original Aikatsu! series, BOYiSH☆STARS features a predominantly male cast. Set in America, the Aikatsu! System has finally made it overseas, and the idol boom has rocketed the west into a frenzy! With idol schools opening left and right, the call came for a grand tournament to see who was truly Top Idol! The series will run for 48 episodes, with one movie. It focuses on themes of relationships, determination, challenging gender roles, among other things. The series introduces new brands, songs, and stages, as well as the all new Chronos System! Synopsis Idols have never been too popular in America. The concept of "stars" has existed, but nothing quite like the magic of an idol has so much as graced the coasts. Attempts were made, but it wasn't until the release of the Aikatsu System worldwide that idols really became a prime force all across the hemispheres. And finally, it was time for a new idol to step up. '''Glompy Hoshizora' was fresh out of high school, dreaming of someone to come and sweep him off his feet into idolhood. Unfortunately, that seemed like nothing but a pipe dream, until he found himself dragged into a magical performance with the one, the only Akira Hikari, a flashy new idol who topped the charts with ease! This leads him to getting accepted to one of the most prestigious idol schools in all of America, Regal Institute! But it's not long before his life is whipped into a frenzy, as Regal Institute enters all of its students into the Atop The World! U.S.Idol Grand Prix! Can Glompy and his friends climb to the top together! Only one way to find out! "Aim for the sky, shoot for the stars! Let's go, BOYiSH☆STARS!" Characters I'LL GET TO IT Units Knight and Day *Pop-type *Glompy Hoshizora (Center), Daisuke Hanamura (Left), Joe Daisukenojo (Right) *"You'll never shine brighter than Knight and Day!" Knight and Day was a unit formed by Glompy, Daisuke, and Joe when the Cutie Trio Cup was announced. Their unit coords are the Gold Hero Coord, the Azura Hero Coord, and the Rosen Hero Coord. They are all brandless. Their debut song is "Everyday Superhero". Sakura☆ROCK! *Cool-type *Taiko Primavera (Left) and Kirino Kotomaru (Right) *"Strumming underneath the cherry blossoms, it's time for our Sakura☆ROCK!" Sakura☆ROCK! was a unit formed by Taiko and Kirino prior to the Cutie Trio Cup. Their unit coords are the Inferno Cherry Coord and the Frozen Cherry Coord, which are both brandless. Their debut song is "One Million Flowering Swords". STARPOWER *Cool-type *Glompy Hoshizora (Left) and Akira Hikari (Right) *"It's time for us to Level Up! Game Start, STARPOWER!" STARPOWER is a unit formed by Glompy and Akira for the Double Flower Cup. Their unit coords are the Pixel Galaxy Coord and the Pixel Nebula Coord from Futuring Girl. Their debut song is "Pi-Pi-PiCHUUUUUN!" D-Flower *Sexy-type *Taiko Primavera (Left) and Joe Daisukenojo (Right) *"Blooming beautifully like no other, we are D-Flower!" D-Flower is a unit formed by Taiko and Joe for the Double Flower Cup. Their unit coords are the Precious Spring Coord and the Passion Summer Coord from Sakurairo Kaden. Their debut song is "Journey to the West". Night Sky *Cute-type *Daisuke Hanamaru (Left) and Kirino Kotomaru (Right) *"The stars that shine are encompassed in our Night Sky!" Night Sky is a unit formed by Daisuke and Kirino for the Double Flower Cup. Their unit coords are the Blue Sky Coord and the Purple Sky Coord, from Girlish Maiden. Their debut song is "Midnight Tea Midnight Night". BOYiSH☆STARS *Sexy-type *Glompy Hoshizora (Left Center), Akira Hikari (Right Center), Daisuke Hanamaru (Left Middle), Joe Daisukenojo (Right Middle), Kirino Kotomaru (Left Back), Taiko Primavera (Right Back) *"Aim for the sky, shoot for the stars! Let's go, BOYiSH☆STARS!" The unit formed for the series' climax, the U.S.Idol Highest Stage, and again for the All Around Aikatsu Cup. Featuring each of the main six characters. Their unit coords are the Toy Glamour Coord, the Future Glamour Coord, the Girlish Glamour Coord, the Knightly Glamour Coord, the Swing Glamour Coord, and the Aurora Glamour Coord. Their debut song is "RAINBOW DATE" for the U.S.Idol Highest Stage, and then "Starlight Regal" for the All Around Aikatsu Cup. Chronos System New Brands Cute Brands *Girlish Maiden *Users: Daisuke Hanamura A brand that's sweet like no other, Girlish Maiden is everyone's dream! Girlish Maiden mixes a cutesy casual style with standout fashion and retro wear to create an eyecatching hybrid that's sure to put you in the spotlight! Whether you're singing on stage or just out for a stroll, Girlish Maiden brings out the girly in you! Episodes New Songs Cute Type *Idol Game, START! (Brandless) *Girly is Another Word (Girlish Maiden) *Happy Spring Happiness (Aurora Fantasy) *Midnight Tea Midnight Night (Girlish Maiden) (Night Sky) Cool Type *Lone Dog (Swing Rock) *Love Prisoner (Loli Gothic)